


Exhaustion

by crescent_gaia



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 02:38:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescent_gaia/pseuds/crescent_gaia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A secret meeting doesn't go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exhaustion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ponderosa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ponderosa/gifts).



> Ahem. I do not own _World of Warcraft_ or their characters. A big thank you to the mods and my beta! Please enjoy.

Thassarian opened the door and sighed when he walked in. It was a grateful sigh because the place was empty, save for the innkeeper. He laid down money for a room and wasn't surprised when the keeper didn't look up to give him the key. He went up the stairs, unlocking and going into the room that was his. He sank down into the bed, laying down and closing his eyes for the first time in what seemed like weeks. It was only a few seconds later when there was a light tapping at the door and someone saying something. He grumbled and got up, opening the door. He chuckled and dragged Koltira into the room. "Hello."

"Didn't you hear me calling you?" Koltira asked with a grin.

"That's what that was," Thassarian said. "We've got to stop meeting like this."

"Well, we were idiots and joined opposite sides," Koltira pointed out.

"You were the idiot," Thassarian said. "Could have joined me with the Alliance."

"Oh, that would have been fun," Koltira said sarcastically. "No thank you. You could have joined the Horde."

"What, and have orcs bashing my head in? No thank you," Thassarian said.

"So, I guess it is what it is," Koltira said as he moved over and helped Thassarian take off his armor. "Having to meet at border cities and making sure that one side or the other doesn't really see us. It isn't really a bad life."

"Or we could meet back at the Hold," Thassarian said as he stopped Koltira's hands. "Where's your armor?"

"I got here before you," Koltira said. "By a half hour," he added before taking his hands back and continuing. "You had to come through Chillwind. I just had to slip out of Tirisfal Glades."

"Lucky," Thassarian muttered before Koltira came back up. He kissed the blood elf deeply before moving over to the bed with him. They both made quick work of getting their clothes off. He closed his eyes for a moment as Koltira kissed the middle of his neck. The next moment, he was hearing Koltira try to wake him up. "I - sorry. I guess I'm just tired."

"Exhausted is more like it," Koltira said. "I could use the grip to make sure that you stay awake."

"No," Thassarian said. "The last time I used it on you, you used more Runecloth bandages than I have ever seen you use. Along with a prayer that it would stay on. So, no thank you."

"Hrm," Koltira said as he thought about it. He poked Thassarian to move over and rearranged the pillows. He then brought up the cover and cuddled close to Thassarian. "We'll get a good night sleep and then start over in the morning."

"When do you have to be back?" Thassarian asked as he wrapped his arms around Koltira.

"Sometime before midday," Koltira said. "The Banshee Queen is quite mad," he said. "She's having us do something with a water supply or - " he stopped as he heard Thassarian snoring. "Or, you know, just go to sleep," he said with a sigh and got himself comfortable. He would remember to mention to Thassarian that something was wrong in Undercity, but he would remember that it could wait.


End file.
